Winners and Losers
by Sinfinitely
Summary: The war was lost. Purebloods have risen to power and now Death Eaters roam the streets of London. "Break her," he commanded. "Of course father, it would be my pleasure." Draco grinned before roughly grabbing her arm and apparating away. Dramione Fic. Very Dark, with violence/mature content/sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine.**

**A/N: this will be very dark. It will contain extreme violence and mature themes, please be advised. Some of the events were taken from the Holocaust. The idea for this has been bouncing around in my head for awhile now and I've finally managed to write it down. This is my first time writing a story of this nature- I would greatly appreciate any reviews. And as always thank you for taking the time to read my fic!**

* * *

Mudblood.

A word once used as an insult to those born from Muggle heritage.

Now it's much, much more than that.

It is a death sentence.

-x-

It was silent in the street, save for the slapping of shoes on the cobblestones and the occasional wailing of a child. No one dared make a sound. High above the throng of moving people, grey clouds wept raindrops. Perhaps the heavens were mourning. Perhaps they knew what was coming. On either side of the street stood ominous figures cloaked in black and wearing silver masks.

_Death Eaters._

They watched the Mudbloods carefully, eyes scanning for a reason to inflict pain.

Hermione kept her head down and did not meet their unrelenting gaze. Instead, she watched as the tiny droplets fell and splashed into puddles on the ground. It was better to remain unseen and unheard. From where she had positioned herself, she knew they could not see her. She was safely ensconced deep in the crowd. It was bitterly cold and she shivered, her wet clothes doing nothing to seal in her body heat. She huddled closer into the crowd, hoping to catch some body heat.

All around her were Muggleborns. Men, women and children that walked in a daze, carrying nothing but the filthy clothes on their backs. They had all been stripped of their wands and none dared attempt any wandless magic- the price of such insolence was swift and severe. Only the Purebloods were deemed worthy of practicing magic. Only the Purebloods were worthy of being Wizards.

After the war was lost, Hermione knew it would not be safe for Muggleborns, but she could never, in all her nightmares, have ever imagined _this_.

As it were, the Mudbloods were being herded like cattle and sent to various camps across wizarding England. There they would be sorted into two groups: healthy and strong, weak and sick. Those not deemed fit for work would be tortured and then killed. Those who survived the sorting would not fair much better. They would be shipped off to service a Pureblood family for the rest of their days. All of this for the blood that pumped in their veins and a lineage beyond their control.

A sudden commotion arose behind her and then a flurry of movement broke through the instilled silence. The screech of a woman followed by several gasps could be heard. Hermione whipped her head around and took in the scene with baited breaths. A young, but sickly looking girl had tripped and was now struggling to push herself up. She was ghastly pale, the nearly translucent skin was pulled taut over her bones. Matted hair stuck to her forehead as her arms shook with the effort of supporting her weight. Sweat poured down her body, knowing that if she did not move soon, she would pay dearly for it. The crowd parted around her, silently begging her to get up, but it was in vain.

The Death Eaters watched calmly from the sidelines, neither helping nor hindering the situation. Hermione was sure that behind those masks their eyes filled with glee.

_She's given them a reason._

It made her sick. They were nothing but empty shells due to their own self inflicted darkness. An all consuming darkness that had swallowed any compassion and humanity. What was left over? The need to dominate and to punish. Their happiness was born from the suffering of others and their love of the kill.

One of the senior Death Eaters stepped forward and shouted: "Flagellum!"

Instantly, a long black whip spurted from the tip of his wand. He raised his arm high in the air, poised to strike. None in the crowd dared run to her aid- not wanting to feel the lick of the whip upon their own backs.

_In the name of self_ preservation, she thought._ It has made us helpless bystanders._

Hermione was no better and she knew it. There was nothing they could do. They would be long dead before they could even think to 'accio' a wand and fight back. The girl would still be beaten, whether or not someone intervened. It was merely a waste of life. Once resigned to this fact, one lost all hope. All of them had witnessed the atrocities the Purebloods were capable of, no one wished to relive them.

The girl began to shake and let out loud heaving sobs, but she simply did not have the energy or the will to continue.

The whip whistled as it sailed through the air- landing with a resounding crack upon the girls spine. She screamed in agony as blood poured down from the now open gash across her back.

The lash had cut through clothing and then skin. The Death Eater descended his arm again and again, delivering more and more. Eventually, the girl had stopped screaming and now lay still, face down on the cement. No doubt she had passed out from the amount of pain. To Hermione's relief, she noticed the subtle rise and fall of the girl's back, which indicated pumping lungs.

A heavily pregnant woman broke through the mass of solemn onlookers. The girl's sister by the looks of it.

"Please! Stop!" She begged, tears fell from her face, joining the droplets on the ground. She latched onto his wand arm, trying to prevent another lash. A couple of Death Eaters dropped from their positions and began to move towards her, however the man held up his hand and they retreated to stand at the edge of the parted mass.

_Oh god. No, please have mercy._

Hermione watched as he turned towards the woman clutching his arm, attention focused solely on her, and slowly removed his mask. She was greeted by long blond hair and a ghostly complexion.

_Lucius Malfoy._

Lucius sneered at the woman before wrenching his arm free of her grasp.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands Mudblood!"

He kicked her to the ground where she landed flat on her swollen stomach with a sickening crunch. Hermione retched and nearly vomited at the sight. A few people rushed to her aid, but were held back by the other Death Eaters with wands raised to their throats.

Tucking his wand away he spat upon her weeping form, "filthy piece of shit," before moving to kick her in the stomach.

The woman wailed and curled in on herself, drawing up her knees as best she could to protect her unborn child.

From her hidden position among the crowd Hermione felt insurmountable hatred flare up in her heart.

_Fuck self preservation. I will die, but I will do so honorably and on my own terms. My humanity may be damaged, but it's still intact._

Determined, she inched her way through the stunned crowd until she stood in the circle that had formed. In the center lay both women, one silent, one crying. Lucius stood over both of them- looking every bit the part he played, an Angel of Death.

"Lucius," she spat.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood Queen. _Queen of Filth._ Shown yourself at last, have you?"

Ignoring his taunts she shouted: "You're an inbred and a heartless bastard! Release her."

"That's no way to talk to your superior, you little bitch!" He seethed, lifting his hand to strike her. Hermione shut her eyes readied herself for the blow, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Her only emotion ever shown to him would be absolute loathing.

"Father. Allow me-" A voice spoke up. Hermione opened her eyes.

Draco now stood beside his father, looking down on her like he had all those years ago in school. Blond hair and silver eyes. Draco was every bit the proud and arrogant prick she remembered, but now he had attained new heights of cruelty.

He licked his lips, "-to finish this in a more _private_ setting."

Some unknown emotion flitted across Lucius' face before he turned towards his son. "Break her," he commanded.

"Of course father, it would be my pleasure." The younger Malfoy grinned before roughly grabbing her arm and apparating.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this first installment. There will be one more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **So this chapter ended up being way longer than anticipated (oops), there will be 3 chapters in all now. If you'd like me to continue past the 3rd chapter, please let me know in the reviews. If there is a demand, I shall deliver. I haven't done smut in awhile - so please feel free to critique me. I don't recall the description of the Manor or Draco's bedroom (if there was one), so Im just going to make up my own. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They apparated in front of tall iron gates. At the top of the bars, the metal curved and dipped to form the words 'Malfoy Manor.' The rain continued to fall, soaking to the bone and silence ensued. She had become used to silence and learned to take solace in the overwhelming peace it offered.

A shiver ran down her spine, both from the cold and from the memories of her torture at the manor, as she took in the building ahead.

'Break her,' Lucius had demanded. Only two words and yet they held such gravity and promise. A promise of pain. A promise of death.

She looked up into the face of her childhood tormentor- standing beside her with an unreadable expression. Hermione could only imagine what those words entailed. No doubt hours of endless torture before death would finally greet her.

_Give me a C-R-U-C-I-O. What's that spell? Crucio, _Hermione thought sardonically.

She took a small measure of comfort in knowing that in death she would finally be free. Freedom. Hermione yearned for it. She would fight for it until her very last breath. Until her heart no longer pumped her 'mud' blood and her soul left this world. The notion terrified her, but she was ready and had been for quite some time.

Draco held steadfast to her arm as she tried in vain to free herself from his grasp- forcing her back to reality. Twisting this way and that, Hermione fought against his hold, even going so far as to claw at his face. He effortlessly caught her small hand and simply ordered, "stop."

A glare was his only response and instead she continued her attempts to maim him. Draco applied pressure on her hand, squeezing the delicate bones until Hermione hissed in pain and ceased her attack.

"Good Granger," he praised as if she were a dog that had obeyed its master. The little brunette still had so much fight left in her, despite everything that had happened. Malfoy knew he would enjoy what was to come. _Immensely._

Draco released her and turned his attention towards the gates once again.

_Slimy bastard, _she thought as she cradled her injured hand to her chest.

He pressed his palm against the giant metal padlock in the center and instantly the gate sprang to life. The bars shifted, groaned and changed form, morphing the letters to spell 'Welcome Draco.'

Pushing open the gates, they walked the long path towards the entrance of Malfoy Manor. An onlooker might have mistaken them for a loving couple out for a mid day stroll- if it weren't for his bruising grip on her arm and the looks of hatred she shot at him every five seconds.

-x-

The Manor was exactly as how she remembered it. Dark and unfeeling. Beautiful nonetheless, with its high ceilings, marble floors and ornate furniture. But it was a cold beauty, the kind that could only ever be observed, but never be felt. This house was not a home.

Pulling her small form behind him, Malfoy led her through the grand foyer, up the main staircase and down a hall. All around her, moving pictures of ancestral Malfoys screamed profanities at her and then they screamed at Draco for allowing shit to cross their threshold. Generations upon generations of bigots, the supremacist apple never fell far from the Malfoy tree.

At the end of the hall Draco took a sharp right and suddenly they were in what appeared to be his bedroom. A huge four poster bed was the centerpiece. Opposite the bed stood a large fireplace and in front- a large carpet.

Draco shut the door behind them and finally released his vice-like grip on her upper arm. Immediately she turned and bolted for the door, only to find it locked firmly in place. A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he watched her struggle.

She had not seen him withdraw his wand to cast a locking spell. Instead he had chosen to perform wandless magic.

_No doubt to see how I would react to a supposedly unlocked door._

Strolling over to the fireplace, he lit it with only a few silently mouthed words. Again, no use of a wand. His skill without a wand was truly amazing and despite the situation- she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Like moths to a flame, Hermione found herself drawn to the warmth of the fire, her clothes still soaked through from the rain. Water and dirt fell onto the now identifiable persian rug. A smug smile of satisfaction lit up her face. The rug would be ruined.

"Come here." He stood a little ways behind her. Watching the orange light from the flames dance across her face. Hermione didn't move a muscle.

Draco eyes flashed angrily and emitted a low growl at her defiance. In three short strides he was standing directly in front of her- a hair's breadth away. In anticipation of a 'crucio' or perhaps a more hands-on assault, she tensed. Instead, he uttered a few words and suddenly the cold and grit vanished from her skin. She was clean and dry- no longer dripping mud on his carpet.

Confused at this, she searched his face. Malfoy's eyes were pitch black, not the stormy grey she had become accustomed to. His jaw was set as he looked down at her. He licked his lips.

A million possibilities flashed before her mind before settling on one.

_No. It can't be...Not that._

Her 'mud' was what made her untouchable. It was a small grace. During and after the war, they had suffered beatings, maiming and torture. All manners of pain that man could cause- save one. The Purebloods hated touching them unless it was to injure, because they were _dirty_. Therefore none of the Mudbloods were ever violated in that way- to do so as a Pureblood would be to soil yourself beyond compare. She could not understand the look in his eyes.

Her fears were confirmed however, as she was abruptly tossed onto the silky black sheets of his bed. His body followed hers soon after and she found herself trapped beneath his weight. Hermione fought hard under him, thrashing wildly and beating her fists anywhere she could land them. She landed a good punch to his face from which he recoiled- cradling his nose and cursing, "fuck woman!"

Scrambling out from under him she made a bee-line for the large window on the far side of the room. The only source of light illuminating the room, save for that of the fire. Something caught her ankle and she was unceremoniously dragged back to where she started.

"I'll forgive you for that, Granger. If you're complacent," he purred near her ear. The hot air blew across her skin and she trembled a little.

"Never."

He smiled at this. "Just as feisty as ever. I like that." Draco tightly held her wrists above her head with one hand. The other began to trace light, teasing circles over her flesh- down her exposed arms and up the column of her neck.

Franticly she blurted, "I'm filthy."

He frowned a little at this.

"Not anymore, I cleaned and warmed you up." Draco continued his ministrations on her skin. Now darting his tongue out to lick over her pulse point.

"My _blood, _you idiot._" _she emphasized the word, practically shouting it. "Taking me would be the end of your reputation. Imagine what your father would say? Knowing you willingly laid with filth."

Draco paused at this and pulled back to sit on his heels. Cocking his head to the side before throwing his head back and releasing a short laugh. "Yes, I was taught that Mudbloods are inferior, filthy creatures- on par with the house elves. However, I was also taught that Malfoys _always _get what they want. And do you know what that is?"

Hermione sucked in a breath, daring to meet his eyes. What she saw unnerved her greatly-pure, unadulterated lust swam in those depths.

"I want _you_, Granger." Malfoy growled a little as he spoke her last name. "But how positively Slytherin of you, trying to manipulate me with weak threats. It's my word against yours. I wonder who Father would believe, you or I..."

Slowly trailing his last sentence, Hermione knew he was mocking her. She also knew with great reluctance, that he was right. No one would believe her. This realization caused her resolve to waver slightly.

Sensing this, Draco took action. Recapturing her wrists, he slowly unfastened the buttons on her once pristine dress shirt. As each button came undone and more flesh was revealed, he placed hot, open mouthed kisses across her silky skin.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story! As always, please review! I'll love you forever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we are at the last chapter, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, favorited or followed this story. Your support keeps me writing ;) I'm thinking of starting another story: where Hermione is a nurse and Draco is a wounded soldier, set during the second world war. Would you read something like that?**

**Anyways, without further adieu, I present the final installment! **

**Warning: This chapter is entirely smut!**

* * *

His tongue traced patterns over her chest, stopping momentarily as her black bra came into view. The blonde fixed his eyes on the curves of her pert breasts, displayed perfectly in dark, sexy lace. Who knew the know-it-all-prude wore such enticing _lingerie_?

An arm snaked behind her, unfastening the clasps. As the bra fell away, her breasts were freed from their confines- milky white mounds with dusty pink nipples. The perfect size for a man's hand.

Draco's mouth went dry and his cock tightened painfully in his pants. Nudging his knee between her thighs, the Slytherin released her wrists and shifted himself to settle between her legs.

Hermione stiffened as she felt his erection brush against her inner thigh- hot, hard and heavy in his trousers.

Snapping out of her resignation, she thrashed beneath him- clawing at his back and attempting to dislodge his hard body from atop her own. Unknowingly, she bucked her hips against his, rubbing herself against his arousal.

A guttural moan escaped Draco's lips. "By all means love, do continue."

Her body ceased it's wild struggle instantly. Instead, Hermione drove her knee up hoping to catch him in the groin. The years of seeker training had earned him quick reflexes and Draco easily dodged the attack.

"Get off me, Malfoy," she ground out. "You fucking disgusting excuse for a-"

He bit down hard on her exposed nipple, effectively silencing her insults. A yelp could be heard, as pain coursed through her body, followed by jolts of pleasure. Shooting straight to her pussy.

"Be a good girl, Granger," he tsked, smirking as he said so. "Or do I have to spank you as punishment?"

The thought of being laid out over his knee in such a humiliating position drove the color from her face. No doubt he would get his kicks from something so kinky.

A hot tongue drove the Gryffindor from her thoughts as Draco lapped at the aching nipple. Taking it into his mouth and sucking hard- swirling his tongue around the tip. His large hand came up to caress each round globe of flesh, pinching and rolling the sensitive peaks between his long fingers. He smiled to himself as he noted the hitch in her breath and the way her breasts tightened, despite her best efforts to appear unaffected.

The blonde's tongue continued its ministrations on her breasts as his palms ghosted down her waist.

Landing on her hips, Draco unbuttoned and stripped the brunette of her jeans. Cool air caressed her, now clad in only panties, goosebumps began to form on the surface of her skin.

A hand trailed down to cup her clothed sex before ripping aside her panties. A long finger slid between the folds, collecting moisture.

"Mmm, so wet for me Granger. I knew you liked it rough." His arrogant tone grated against her nerves.

"Go to hell Malfoy, along with the rest of your godforsaken family," she sneered and then whimpered as two long fingers were forcefully pushed deep inside her pussy. Draco's thumb brushed over her clit- rubbing in slow, rhythmic circles as he pumped his fingers in and out. The pace was slow, torturous and maddening. He was playing with her.

Refusing to submit, Hermione bit back her moans and stilled her hips. Malfoy growled and picked up his speed, scissoring his fingers inside her tight sheath- willing her to react. The heat in her belly began to increase steadily, threatening to overcome her resolve. The shock of blond hair disappeared from her view.

_No, no no no..._

A tongue descended upon her slit, lapping at her juices, before his warm mouth delivered a hard suck to her clit. He ate her out like he was starving man. The pressure inside her broke and Hermione was sent over the edge- gasping and moaning beneath him as her pussy clenched around his fingers. Draco sucked his digits clean of her juices before ridding himself of his black pants and button up.

Despite her situation, Hermione blushed furiously at the sight of his huge cock, standing at full salute with a pearly drop of precome adorning the tip. Apparently, Malfoy never wore underwear. Draco swiped the head with his thumb, before pushing it past her lips.

The salty taste of his fluid invaded her mouth. It was neither pleasant nor unpleasant. Hermione bit down hard on his thumb- in recompense for him biting her nipple. Draco moaned and aligned himself at her entrance. With a roll of his hips, he slammed himself inside her to the hilt. His balls slapping against the flesh of her ass as the head of his cock brushed against her womb.

Hermione screamed, arching off the bed to meet his thrust. He was much bigger than she had ever taken before. Her pussy was being stretched wide at the intrusion. Fisting her hands in the bedsheets, the petite brunette sought something to hold onto as Draco started a punishing pace.

"That's it Granger, take my cock inside you." he groaned above her. "Fuck, you're so tight."

Large hands gripped tightly at her waist- using the hold as leverage to slam her pelvis against his as he pistoned in and out of her body. Bending over, he suckled and nipped at her neck- marking her as his.

Hermione writhed beneath him, all thoughts of resistance and hatred forgotten as her mind focused on the fire building inside her once again. The feel of his mouth sucking on her neck and his cock moving inside her. Her hips rose from the bed to meet his. Every vein and ridge of his cock could be felt brushing against her walls as he ruthlessly pounded against her. The sound of her moans could be heard reverberating off the walls of his room. The crude sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the air.

She was close. Her fingertips tugged and pulled desperately at her clit.

"Yes, yes yes," she chanted. "I'm so close."

Abruptly, Draco withdrew from her. Hermione nearly wept at the loss.

Flipping her onto her stomach, he pulled her onto all fours before plunging into her from behind.

"You come when I say you can." He delivered a slap to her ass that sent jolts to her pussy.

Grabbing hold of her hair, he fisted it and pulled her against him- arching her back. The new angle allowed for deeper penetration. Maintaining his pace, he resumed his thrusts. Each one hitting her g-spot. His other hand snaked around to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples.

Hermione continued to play with her clit. She slammed her ass against him, trying to take as much of his cock as she could.

Draco held her tightly as he fucked her hard in his bed. The sight of Hermione Granger beneath him was glorious. Breasts bouncing in time to each thrust, the light sheen of sweat that coated her body and her brown curls splayed wildly around her.

He groaned at the view of her round ass and pink pussy swallowing his cock. The pressure in his balls began to build and he knew he was close.

"Come for me, Hermione, come for me. Say my name," he cooed in her ear.

She groaned, allowing the stabs of heat to consume her once more. "Oh fuck. Yes!Draco!"

Hermione screamed as she came hard. White light blinded her vision and every muscle in her body tensed as her orgasm swept over.

With one final thrust, Draco's ball's tightened almost painfully as he released his seed deep inside her. The hot spurts of liquid coating the walls of her pussy as they convulsed- greedily milking his cock. The blonde pulled out of her, pleased to see his come dripping down her inner thighs and love bites marking her neck. Draco settled under the blankets before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

Hermione was boneless and exhausted as she allowed herself to be held. Sleep slowly overtook her, but not before Draco nuzzled her neck and she heard him whisper:

"I win."


End file.
